


Spider-Man and White Tiger - Viva Las Vegas

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: Team SpiderTiger [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Las Vegas, MCU AU where Zendaya plays White Tiger instead of Michelle, MCUSpiderTiger, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, SpiderTiger, TomDaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Tony, Happy, Peter, and Ava are in Las Vegas for a short vacation. But what happens when they accidentally drink what they think is Apple Juice? Will they find themselves closer or further apart? Will it wreck their partnership or make it stronger? We'll see.





	1. Apple Juice or Hard Apple Cider?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ava settle into their hotel room with a little drink of apple juice... at least, they think it apple juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACK!!! And I brought a new MCU SpiderTiger story with me. This is gonna be a short story and this chapter is gonna be short too. So sorry about that, but guaranteed, the next chapter will be longer as will the next story. But for now, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys at the end.

*****Las Vegas, Nevada/Hotel(8:34 PM)**** *

Peter and Ava walked up to the concierge desk right behind Tony and Happy.

"Ah, yes. Here it is," The concierge said, "Reservation for Stark. Three guests and two rooms?"

Tony was about to answer when Happy cut him off. "Yeah, that's right." He turned to look at Peter, "Sorry, but we're still not gonna be roommates."

Peter shook his head as he remembered when He and Happy checked into the hotel in Berlin last year.

"Oh don't worry about him, Peter," Ava said nudging his shoulder with hers, "I'll be your roommate."

"Thanks, Ava," Peter replied.

So Tony took care of the rest of the details, they took their luggage onto an elevator, and went to their designated rooms. Peter and Ava walked in and she dropped her bags and fell backwards onto the bed.

"This is gonna be great," she sighed with happiness.

Peter stood over her and chuckled under his breath while shaking his head. Ava heard this and patted the bed beside her, to which he just flopped down beside her. When he was comfy, he felt her grab his hand and interlock them. He looked at her and she looked back.

"We're gonna have fun here, Peter," She said, " Just you and me."

Peter held up a fist. "Team SpiderTiger?"

Ava smiled at this and returned the gesture with a pump. "Team SpiderTiger."

The two super-teens called the bar and called the bar downstairs and ordered some apple juice.(A/N: Idk if you can get apple juice in a bar, but I'm just going with it.) 

* * *

*****Hotel Bar*****

"Got it," The bartender said as he put the phone back on the dock. He reached under the bar and pulled out a jug of apple juice and placed it on a tray next to another one that had a bottle of Hard Apple Cider.

"Hey, Jerry!" He called out to a busboy.

The busboy heard him and ran up to the bar. "Yeah, boss?" He said.

"Imma need you to take this up to room 5616 and then take that one to the table over there, alright?"

Jerry looked at the two trays, uncertain of which one his boss was referring to.

"Which one goes to the room?" He asked.

"That one." He said pointing. 

But Jerry still didn't know which one he was talking about. So he just took a wild guess and grabbed the Hard Apple Cider and headed to the room.

* * *

 

*****Hallway*****

 He knocked on the door, put the tray down and ran back to the elevator. The door opened and Peter poked his head out and looked around but didn't see anybody. When he finally looked down, he saw the tray and pulled it in.

* * *

 

"The drinks are here Ava!" He yelled at the bathroom door.

"Ok, Peter," She yelled back, "I'll be right out."

Peter walked over to the table and placed the tray down and poured both him and Ava a drink. When he was finished, he heard the bathroom open and saw Ava standing there in a pink onesie.

"What do ya think?" She asked.

"Not bad," Peter said handing her a drink.

They both drunk them but cringed when they were finished. 

"What is that?" Ava exclaimed in disgust.

"I don't know, should we take another one?"

Ava looked at her glass with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't like the taste of it, but for some reason, she wanted more. So she nodded and gave Peter her glass to get a refill. They downed it and to their surprise, it tasted better this time than the last. They kept on drinking until the bottle was empty and, well... let's just say that they were in for a wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS!! That's not the right drink!!! What do you think is gonna happen to them? Find out in the next chapter in two days. Synchronize your watches, cause it's coming!!!!


	2. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ava wake up to something...unexpected. COMPLETELY unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, look alive, people. We got the second chapter comin' in! Now I did something here that you definitely didn't see coming. It may seem crazy at first, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it. See you guys at the end.

*****Peter & Ava's Hotel Room*****

Her head felt like it'd been smashed between two Semi-trucks. Whatever it was that she and Peter drank last night, it definitely wasn't apple juice.

Ava moaned as she sat up, but she stopped when she felt something laying on her stomach. She lifted the covers to see an arm laying over her. But she also saw that she was only in her bra and panties!

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the arm belonged to Peter! And if that wasn't enough, he was only in his underwear too! 'I'm in a bed with Peter, and we're both in our underwear,' she said to herself trying to calm down. She chuckled nervously until...

* * *

 Tony and Happy were in the next room watching TV when,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They heard Ava scream from other room and jolted up and ran to the kid's room.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he lifted himself off the floor. Hearing Ava scream woke him up and he fell out of the bed.

"Why was I in a bed with you in my underwear?!"She asked in a scared but upset voice.

"I don't know, I'm just as surprised as you!" He replied in the same tone.

The door burst with Tony wielding his watch gauntlet (from Cap 3) and Happy with his fists up.

"What happened?" Tony asked lowering his hand.

"Nothing," Ava said quickly, "I just had a nightmare."

"Oh ok. Um, well we'll see you guys at the pool later." Tony pushed Happy out before he could say anything.

Once the door closed, the two went to their suitcases and put on some clothes. When they were finally fully dressed, Ava turned her gaze back Peter with a glare.

"Peter, please tell me we didn't... ya know,"

"I don't think we did, no."

"Oh good," she was said letting out a sigh of relief, "I mean, no offense, Peter but, I don't like the idea of sex before marriage."

"Ava, Ava, it ok. Calm do-," Peter walked over to her to try and calm her down when he stepped on something, looking down to see that it was a sheet of paper. He tried to shake it off but it was stuck, so he lifted his foot, took it off and read it. His eyes widened as he said, "Well Ava, you don't have to worry about that."

"What're you talking about?" She asked walking over.

He handed her the paper, but when she looked at it, her eyes widened. Her breathing became quicker, as did her heartbeat. She was horrified at the contents of the paper.

"This can't be real," she said shaking her head.

"Oh it's real, alright," Peter retorted.

"We're married?"

Peter nodded his head as he took the paper away from her hands as she lost feeling in her legs and slumped onto the bed. Turns out that paper was a marriage license, which meant that these two 16-year-old teenagers were officially hitched.

Ava lifted her head and glared at Peter again. He could see the look of anger in her eyes that could kill. She held her gaze on him as she stood up slowly to which he backed up. She walked over to their suitcases, unzipped them, and fiddled with something inside of it. Peter couldn't see what she was doing, but when she turned around, he saw that she had put on her gloves from her homemade White Tiger suit and holding his web shooters.

"Peter?" she said calmly still holding her glare.

"Yeah, Ava?" He replied, wondering why she pulled out her gloves and his web shooters.

She tossed them to him and caught them with ease. She motioned for him to put them on with her eyes. Understanding what she meant, he slipped them on.

"Now what?" He asked still confused.

She flexed her hands and her claws came out. "Run," she whispered.

Immediately, Peter ran for the door. Just before he could run out, Ava grabbed his leg and pulled him back in. Quickly, he shot a web ball at her face and used this as his chance to run.

As he ran down the hall, he thought quickly and ran for the elevator. As he got on, he did see that Ava watching him. When the doors started to close, she ran swiftly towards them and put her arm through them just before they closed, automatically making them open again.

She opened the doors fully expecting to see Peter in a corner, but the elevator was empty. She looked up and saw an access panel in the ceiling. She jumped on one of the rails and opened it to see Peter climbing up the wall. Smiling, she closed the door and ran out into the hallway.

* * *

  *****Roof*****  
Peter opened the door, closed it quickly and leaned against it. He was hyperventilating as he slid his back down until he was sitting down. After he finally caught his breath, he got up and started to pace around.

Boy, was he in a pickle. Somehow, he accidentally got married to his partner and well, he didn't wanna go there because that's why she was after him. How could he fix this?

"Penny for your thoughts, Parker?" A voice said.

Peter froze in his tracks when he heard that voice. Slowly he turned around to see the young Latina sitting on top of the roof of the door with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Hey, Ava" he chuckled nervously.

"Hey Peter," she said as she jumped down and landed perfectly on her bare feet.

She slowly started walking over to him to which he started to back up.

"You're not still mad at me, are you Ava?" Peter asked nervously.

"Of course not, Peter." She replied calmly with a smile, "I'm just gonna KILL YOU, PARKER!"

She charged at him and threw multiple swings and kicks at him. Peter was able to block most of them, but they were coming too fast. He kept on dodging them until his back hit the door he came out of. Before he knew it, there was a hand holding his neck. He saw Ava with her other hand back, ready to strike.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." She said coldly.

"Ok, Ava, calm down please don't do anything you're gonna regret later." Peter cried.

"I'm sure I'd get over it."

"Ava, please, can't we talk this out like friends?"

"We're not friends, we're apparently 'Husband and Wife' now. And I don't even know how that happened."

"Do you regret it?" Peter asked.

"Wha-I... Look be quiet, Parker. I can take you out right now, so don't test me."

"Well go ahead then."

Peter closed his eyes and readied himself for a world of pain. Ava held her gaze on him, her hand still on his neck. But she didn't do anything, why couldn't she do anything? She was angry enough and she had him cornered.

So why was she stalling?........ She knew, unfortunately. It was because deep down, she didn't regret what happened. She just wishes it didn't happen like this. Sure she didn't mind being married to Peter, but that was something she had hoped would happen in the future! Not within a week of knowing him. [sigh] But even now that it had already happened, however it happened, she was his wife now and she didn't want him gone.

She removed her hand from his neck and backed up. Feeling it gone, Peter slowly opened his eyes and instinctively massaged where her hand had been.

"We cool?" He asked.

Ava kept her eyes down. "Move," she said.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows at what she said. "Huh?"

She pointed to the door behind him, to which he swiftly moved aside and opened the door for her. She walked in and closed the door behind her, leaving Peter both relieved and upset with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think she was gonna kill Peter? HAHAHAHA! Nah, I wouldn't do that. But WOW! They're married now, how'd that happen? Will they stay that way or will they separate? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. See you there.


	3. A Heart-To-Heart Between A Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ava have an emotional talk about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys still with me? Cause this is about to get emotional and a little steamy. So get yourself some tissues and ice cream for this heartwarming chapter.

*****Hallway*****

After about 30 minutes of thinking, Peter had gone back down t his floor in hopes that he could half a good heart-to-heart chat with Ava like he did on the island. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Go away," He heard Ava say on the other side.

"Ava, can we please talk?" Peter asked sincerely.

"No, I just wanna be left alone."

"Ava, please, give me a chance to talk, we're a team. And we're supposed to talk to each other. Please?"

There was a small amount of silence before Ava opened the door a little because of the door chain which revealed only half of her face.

She leaned against the doorway so that she could look at him and so he could see her. "You have two minutes, make 'em convincing."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that she was giving him a chance to explain.

"[sigh] Ok. I'm sorry for what happened. I know what happened last night wasn't intentional, or maybe it was. I don't know, but my point is... I don't regret it."

Ava scrunched her eyebrows at this. What was he talking about, why wouldn't he regret it? She did, well, not entirely...

"I made a promise to your Dad that I would look after you. With his dying breath, he made me promise it to him again. Now I know you don't think that need anyone to look after you, but I also know that you don't wanna be alone. I know this because neither do I. We both told each other that we would have each other's back, the way I see it, this is just another way to do that. And if you let me, I'll be with you the whole time and never leave or hurt you. And that's another promise I intend to keep."

Ava had begun to shed a few tears, he was serious about this, about her. She let out a sigh and closed the door. Peter was shocked at this. He tried to be as sincere as he could be, but it must not have been enough.

He turned to walk away until *rattle, click*.

Peter heard the door chain rattle and saw the knob turn. The door opened to reveal tear tracks on the Latina's face. She ran into Peter's arms to which he hugged her back. They slowly them into the room and Peter closed the door with his foot.

He led them back to the bed and tried to pick Ava up bridal style. When she didn't object, Peter picked her up and placed her down.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

Ava shook her head. "No, Peter, hang on." She scotched over and patted the space next to her signifying that she wanted him to lay next to her.

Peter smiled and hopped on the bed right next to Ava. She cuddled into him to which he had put his arm around her waist. This was nice, this must've come with the territory of being a husband. Even if he wasn't, he didn't care, and neither did she.

"Hey, Ava?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"You wanna hang out today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied confusingly.

"Well we are in Vegas," Peter stated, "There's a pool outside, we can watch some TV, and we can have dinner on the roof and watch the sunset. What do ya say?"

Ava chuckled. She was glad to be asked to do something so... romantic. Plus Peter was blushing, so that just made it better.

"Sure Peter," She replied, "I'd love to hang out with you today."

So the day went by pretty fast. They stayed in bed for about an hour, then they finally got up and took a shower. After they finished freshening up, they headed down to the pool'. Peter wore a white t-shirt and a blue pair of swimming trunks, and Ava wore a pink two-piece swimsuit.

They spent another hour there before sitting on some lawn chairs. They sat on the chairs for about thirty minutes, an hour for Ava because she wanted to sunbathe some more. Once she was done, she rejoined Peter in the pool for another hour before they went back to their room, dried off and watched some TV for a while before ordering room service.

After their food arrived, they got dress into some regular clothes. Peter wore a blue t-shirt and some khaki shorts, and Ava put on some jeans and a black and white crop top jacket. Once they were dressed, they took their food and headed up to the roof. They laid the food down and sat with their legs over the edge.

* * *

 

**(2 Hours Later)**

With their food gone and digested, the two super-teens sat and watched the sunset. Ava had laid her head on Peter's shoulder whereas he put his arm around her and placed it on her shoulder. This was another romantic moment between them, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he hoped that there would be more.

Ava sighed happily. "This is nice, I like this."

"Me too," Peter agreed, "Hey, wanna dance?"

Ava scrunched his eyebrows at this,"How, there's no music."

Peter jumped up and pulled out his phone. After a few swipes, the song 'Far Away' by Nickleback started playing. He put the phone back in his pocket and held out his hand to Ava. She smiled and pulled her legs up over the edge, took Peter's hand and stood up.

"Just so you know, I don't know how to dance," Peter nervously admitted.

"Oh well, don't worry," Ava chuckled, "I watched my Mom and Dad do it every year on their anniversary, so I'll teach you."

She took Peter's other hand and put it on her waist. Then she instructed him to just move to the music. After multiple steps on Ava's feet and tripping over his own, the two were moving in complete sync.

"See now you're getting it," Ava complimented.

"Thanks," Peter replied, "Watch this."

He spun her around until they were two arms apart, then they recoiled and Peter dipped her. They smiled at each other and Ava kissed Peter's nose, making Peter blush as he brought her back up.

Now, the song had ended but they were still dancing. They stared into each other's eyes. In Ava's eyes, Peter saw beauty in them as they shined in the moonlight. In Peter's, Ava saw multiple things. Care, trust, loyalty...love. That's what she liked about him. He would make a good husband someday. Oh wait, he already was her husband. She'd almost forgotten. They needed to talk about this, unfortunately.

"P-Peter," she said nervously, "I hate to mess up a perfectly good day but, we need to talk about this marriage thing."

Peter stopped moving, he was afraid this was coming, sooner or later. Although, he was hoping it'd be later. "Um, ok..... How do you feel about this?"

"Well you have to admit, we are pretty young to be married and this definitely isn't the way I saw myself getting married in the future. But I've so much fun with you today that I feel like, maybe I can stay this way. That we don't have to break this marriage thing, what do you think?"

This made Peter smile. He had fun with Ava too and, just like her, he didn't want to break this up. He wanted to stay with her. "Ava, I'm gonna tell you something that's been rackin' my brain ever since we crashed on that island... I-I... I love you."

Ava froze with wide eyes, did she hear Peter right? Did he just say he 'loved here? She had to be sure. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah I do," Peter nodded, "I've had a crush on you ever since we first fought together in that jewelry store. And when your Dad died, I felt both sad and somewhat glad. Sad that you lost your Dad, but kinda glad that someone eps knew how I felt at that time. And it felt so good when I comforted you on that island and I feel like we got so much closer while we were there. When we were back in Rio, I promised you Dad I would look after you, and I think this new marriage thing is another way of doing that. Plus... well, I heard when you said it back on the island."

This made Ava blush. She didn't know that Peter could hear her. But could you blame her? She thought he was dying and she was afraid she would never get a chance she to tell him. But honestly, she was both happy and embarrassed that he heard her. Mainly embarrassed, but still happy.

"Oh, you heard that, huh?" She said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, I did. But I'm not gonna lie, Ava, I feel the same way. I wanna be with you, take care of you, and just... love you. So if you'll have me, I'll be your husband and your friend whenever you need me to be. So, what do you ya say?"

Once again, Ava had let out a few tears hearing this young man talk to her like this. It made her feel something deep down, love.

"I say, Tony Stark sent the right spider for the job." She said before surprising him with a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was full of passion and wonder. It made Peter feel like he was flying, and he didn't wanna come back down. The two kept at it for about five minutes, each one fighting for dominance. When they broke the kiss, they panted for air and looked into each other's eyes. They saw stars in each other's eyes, but they also saw something else... Love and Fire for one another.

"That was nice," Peter replied after catching his breath.

"Yeah, it was," She replied as she panted.

"So are we gonna make this work, or are we gonna make this work?"

Ava thought about this. She was too young to be married, but she did love Peter. And he was willing to stick with her, even if it got himself killed. But she didn't want to think about that. Plus her father was in favor of them being together, and she was sure that her mother would love Peter...... Well, if he was willing to stay with her, and she wanted to be with him, then why not?

"Ava?" Peter called out, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're gonna make this work. But we have a problem though."

"What's that?"

"Well, obviously, we're kinda young to be married. And I'm still processing this, but... I think we should play boyfriend and girlfriend until we're both ready for this. But we're gonna stay married until it's the right time. You with that?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you as long you need, Ava. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Peter," She said laying her head against his chest as they starred out on the city, "I love you."

"Love you too, Ava.  

This is nice," Peter stated.

"It definitely is," Ava chuckled, "Funny though. It feels, somewhat familiar."

Peter blushed. "That's probably because of what happened last night."

Ava's face went from sweet to stern.

"Watch it, Parker," She said pointing a finger at him, "You keep mentioning last night, you're gonna need a body cast."

Peter quickly nodded his head, knowing that she wasn't playing.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

"Good, I forgive you. Now why don't you take your wife downstairs, she's tired and would like to cuddle up with her husband."

Feeling a burst of courage, Peter swiftly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Madam?" He said smiling.

Ava laughed and shook her head as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek as she walked by.

* * *

  *****Hallway*****

The two newlyweds walked to their room with their hands interlocked. When they finally came to it, they unlocked it and were about to go in when Peter stopped Ava and picked her up bridal style.

"Peter, what're you doing?" She asked while laughing.

"Well, I'm no expert," Peter coyly replied, "But I'm pretty sure that the husband is supposed to carry his wife over the threshold. Right?"

"You're such a gentleman, Peter. A goofball but, a gentleman nonetheless."

And with that, Peter sideways walked into the room and kicked the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!!! Soooo, what'd you think? Hope it wasn't too sappy for you guys. The next chapter will be up soon. Lemme know if you guys have any other SpiderTiger ideas for stories and I just might do them. Anyway, see you guys later!


	4. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ava prepare to start their new life in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is gonna be the last chapter of this story and a bit of a send off to the beginning of Spider-Man: Homecoming. But it's gonna be a short one but I hope you like it.

(knocks x3)"Hey kids, we're leavin' in twenty minutes, so be downstairs in ten!" Happy said with an attitude as he walked back to his and Tony's room.

"Well, Happy woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ava with a snicker.

"I know, right?" Peter replied with a laugh

Peter shook his head as he and Ava packed their bags. It had been the best three days of his life. He got married(accidentally.), had a great night with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, Ava Ayala.

As he looked at her, he saw numerous of her features that made her the firey/affectionate girl he fell in love with every day. Her shiny and silky chocolate brown hair, her smooth tan skin, her eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. How did he get so fortunate?

Unfortunately for him, she saw him staring.

"Earth to Parker," She said with a giggle, "You there, Webhead?"

Peter was brought back to reality once he realized he'd been staring at her this whole time, and his cheeks went scarlet red.

"Um, yeah, I-I'm fine." He stuttered as he shielded his face. 

And that made Ava giggle some more as she went back to packing her bags.

Trying to be serious, but also calm, Peter decided to ask, "So how does it feel, Ava?"

"How does what feel?"

"Well we're leaving, and you're going to a new home with a new family. How does that feel?"

Ava replied with a smile, walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. When she did this, Peter's cheeks went straight red.

"Um...Ava?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Did you hear me?"

She nodded, but still held her position as did Peter. He was still blushing from cheek to cheek, and that made Ava laugh on the inside.

"Well, uh...How do you feel about it then?"

"Well, how do you feel right now, in this present moment?"

"Um... well, right now, I'm kinda nervous."

"Well there you go, only I think you're nervous right now because of something else. Right?"

Peter didn't respond, just stood there with a scared/lovestruck grin on his face. Ava chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on his lips before walking away.

"Come on, Spidey," She said, resuming her packing. "Let finish so that Happy can be, well, Happy."

* * *

*****Hotel Lobby*****

Tony and Happy were waiting outside the hotel for the car to pull up. Happy, however, was pacing back and forth uncontrollably. 

"Happy, will you sit down. You're wearing a hole in the ground." Tony sighed as he watched his friend walked in a circle.

"Those kids are taking too long," The Fore-Head of Security complained, "And the fact that you want me to watch them when we get back home, bullsh**!"

"Are you done? Calm down, the kids are probably on their way down right now."

"Hey guys." a familiar voice said.

The two grown men turned to see the super teens, bags in hand and ready to go.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" The playboy genius said, "You gotta calm down, Happy. You're gonna make yourself prematurely grey." He snickered and put on his sunglasses as he jumped into the backseat of the van.(A/N: Btw, the van is a Chevy Escalade. ;))

"Did we miss something?" Ava asked slyly.

"Uh.....no, it was nothing." Happy replied, trying to stay calm before he motioned to the van. "Get in the car."

The teens fought back laughing until they made to the other side of the van and got in.

"I'm gettin' too old for this," Happy said to himself as he picked up the luggage and tossed it into the back.

* * *

 

*****Airport*****

Happy had just finished loading the last bit of Tony's luggage onto the jet, and Tony was already on the plane, ready to go. But Ava was still standing at the bottom of the steps up to the plane. Peter saw her as he pulled their bags out of the back of the van, and he could tell she was worried. Closing the trunk, he walked over to her and put his ar around her shoulder.

"It's time to go home, Ava. You ready?" He asked.

Letting out a deep sigh, she nodded and looked at him with a smile. "I'm ready," She replied as she grabbed his hand pecked his lips.

He smiled into it as she broke away. With a final breath, the couple walked up the steps and the door closed. This was it, the start of their new lives. And they believed they were ready. As the plane took off, they wondered what awaited them when they got back to New York. The adventures they'd have together, that'd be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you bring an emotional/comedic end to a story. Thank you very much. The next story I'm releasing will be a sequel story to this and Hunt For The Amulet called: Spider-Man and White Tiger - Back To School. So stick around for it and keep on reading. Ninja-Boy OUT!


End file.
